Family Huddle
by KiraStorm
Summary: what happened all the while Harry was talking to the headmaster, after rescuing ginny. One of many Weasley family huddles.
1. Chapter 1 - Hellish Letter

Hellish Letter

"Molly wobbles! I'm home!" Arthur chimed as the grandfather clock chimed.

"Hello, darling," She sang out from the kitchen.

"That tip, Ron gave me. Paid off, Malfoy will be paying a hefty fine and I let slip to the daily prophet that a high-ranking official, who was an assumed supporter of you-know-what!" Arthur chortled a getting the upper hand.

"You know I don't approve of you stirring up trouble with that _family_." She scowled with disapproval.

"I know, Molly-"he started to defend his actions, when Percy's owl, Hermes came through the open kitchen window to land quietly between them.

"Odd, I'm wasn't expecting an owl from Percy for another three days." Molly said as she took the envelope but stilled in the middle of un-tying, "But this is a howler!" She hastened as the envelope began to smoke. She barely managed to get Hermes free of when it ignited!

"Dear mum and dad, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that something greatly terrible has happened here at Hogwarts," Molly gripped the counter top, Arthur came to stand beside her as they listened to Percy's urgent message! "this was the quickest way to send the news. But I am assured that McGonagall will be in touch shortly, but I believe this is thing that you should hear from me as the others have been barred from leaving Gryffindor tower till morning.," the howler seemed to take a breath before continuing on, "as of an hour ago, It has been announced, Hogwarts is closing. All students will be place on the Hogwarts' express first thing in the morning-

"that's not so bad, Molly." Arthur said as he slung an arm around her in comfort.

"But the reason I'm sending this is, because McGonagall has announced that a student has been taken into the chamber of secrets it's self," Percy's voice cracked, "Mum, I'm terrible sorry it's Ginny." The Howler seemed to sob, "she has been taken into the chamber! I'm so sorry mother! No one thought she would be in any danger, being a pure blood!" Howler Percy cried! "No one even thought the heir would go after a pure blood! I'm sorry! We're all sorry!"

But Molly didn't hear the pleading apologies. All she heard was that her baby had been taken. Her baby girl was stolen from her.

She couldn't say what happened, one moment she was standing but the next she was crumpled in a heap on the floor. Arthur's arms laced tightly around her as she sobbed out, "MY BABY! THAT MONSTER TOOK MY BABY, ARTHUR!" she buried her tear drenched face in the crook of his neck.

"I know, Darling." His voice was as choked as his son's had been, "but we cannot fall apart just yet, we have to hope…" Even to his ears the words sound false, " can't give up ,just yet."

"Arthur, we have to call Charlie and Bbbil, they need to be knows!" Molly sobbed as Arthur guided her to a chair where she slumped in a blubbering mess.

Arthur quickly grabbed a fist of floo powder and through it into the fire. Almost immediately the flames sparked an emerald green. He stuck his head into the flames, he called out "number 653 Anubis Lane, Egypt." With a whoosh of flames, he could see the floor of his eldest son's flat. "Bill!" He called out, no reply, "William Anatolia Wesley!" He called out once more.

He heard a loud crash and some stumbling around. Then his oldest appeared weary and slightly sleep deprived. Yawning, Bill asked in a voice that was desperate for a piece of uninterrupted sleep, "What is it Dad? IS everyone all right?" He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"No, Bill. You need to come home immediately!" Arthur said his voice breaking.

That got Bill's attention, "What is it? What's happened!" He was fully alert now. Everyone saw their mother as the power house but it was their father's amiable nature that kept them balanced.

"There has been several attacks this year on muggle-borns." His father informed him, "We just received a letter from Percy this evening. There has been another attack. Only this time a student was taken hostage. It was the finally straw. The school is closing."

"Who was the hostage?" Bill asked, not all that concerned with the possibility of it being one of his younger siblings, they were purebloods after all even if they didn't announce it.

"Ginny…." Was all Arthur could say, that snapped Bill out of his reverie.

"NO!" Bill shouted getting to his feet.

"We are heading to the school now, your mother wants you home. She's… she's not taking this news to well…

"I'll meet you at the school. What about Charlie? Should I contact him?"

"No, he is away at a dragon breeding seminar and can't be reached."

"Ok, but I will meet you at the school!" Bill said firmly, he didn't care if he had to go AWOL to be there. Ginny was his favorite.

"Very well, see you then." He said before pulling his head from the fire.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saving Ginny

"STUDENT ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR HOUSE DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY. TEACHER ARE TO REPORT TO THE THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR." Their temporary headmistress' voice announced over the magical intercom.

"What do you think has happened?" Lee asked as he and the twins hightailed back to the common room.

"What else could it be – "George replied

"But another attack!" Fred finished, "Snuffles!" He shouted as the portrait of the fat lady began to ask for the password.

They came to a barreling stop, as the three entered the common room. Coming face to back with Professor McGonagall. She had turned at the sound of the three. It was then that they took in the somber expressions of all their housemates, and knew the latest victim was a Gryffindor.

"As I was saying you are to remain in the house tower till a teacher comes for all of you in the morning. The Hogwarts Express will be at the station to take you home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts forever."

When she turned to leave, it was Percy who stepped forward demanding, "As Prefect of Gryffindor house, I believe it is our right to know which of our fellow Gryffindor's has been petrified, now" He puffed out his chest and looked Professor McGonagall.

The whole of Gryffindor tower stood there waiting in earnest to hear whom it was the monster got this time. It seemed like an eternity, before McGonagall caved, "I had wanted to do this in private but if you insist – "

"I do!" Sighing as if she was about to lay a hefty to someone in the common room.

"Very well, I am deeply sorry to inform you that our worst fear has come to pass – "everyone seemed to be holding their breath, "but a student has not been petrified, I'm afraid." Many gasped, "Instead a Gryffindor has been taken into the chamber itself." People started to cry, some were cursing.

"Who?!" Percy demanded in his most authoritarian voice that was laced with fear. Their brother tried desperately to hide any emotion and was failing miserably. They made a mental note to play muggle poker with him some time, soon.

She took in how both Fred and George had joined Percy where he was standing, "I am sorry for your loss," She spoke, many thought she was addressing the House , but a few realized that she had not taken her eyes off the three that stood apart from the crowd, "Percy, Fred, George… I am terribly sorry but I'm afraid your sister, Ginavera has been taken." It had taken but a moment, for it to sink in. The three collapsed to their knees as tears begun to fall from their eyes.

It had taken awhile for them to hear what was being said, something about Percy needing to send an Owl to their parents.

Damn Merlin, this was going to kill their mother, they each thought looking from one to the other, they had promised her that they would look out for her, the one thing she demanded that they all do right. They failed. Little Ginny was gone and they couldn't save her. They were her big brothers and they let her down, when she needed them the most. They would never be able to bury her as was proper. No, they would never know what would become of their sister.

Someway, they weren't too sure how but several hours later they found themselves being shaken awake from their dazed stupor by Professor Flitwick, "Come on now boys, your parents are here." They stood dazedly and begun to follow the little wizard. About halfway to Professor McGonagall's office they, were stopped by her.

"Hold up Filius!" She called out.

"We were just about to your office, Minerva." He said, noticing she had been coming from the direction of the hospital wing.

"Don't bother take these three to the hospital wing, Arthur and Molly are there." She redirected them back the way she had just come. They could only imagine the kind of emotional distress their parents were going through. They had quickened their pace to a run. Leave the Charms master in their wake. All they knew was that they needed to get to their parents, right away. And hold them tight.

But when them came barreling into the hospital wing, all they saw was their mother sobbing against their father, "MUM!" They shouted as they quickly joined the hug, "We are so sorry, we should have kept a closer eye on her after the first attack. Instead of assume she would be safe."

"You bet you should have! You are the oldest here! It shouldn't have fell on Ron and Harry to keep her safe." Her words were like staked of ice that had them all staring at the floor, "FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"Molly, dear calm down, everything is going to be alright, now." Their father said patting her on the back trying to sooth her, "She is fine, Molly dear. They got to her in time. That's all that matters." At his words, their heads shot up it was then that they noticed that the bed beside where their parents had been, had its curtains drawn, but an only a crack was needed to see who laid on the bed. She couldn't be missed with her flaming red hair.

"GINNY!" They cried, they were about to envelope her in hug when they were pulled back at their mother's loud snap.

"Do NOT disturb her!" Their mother growled.

"But How?!" Percy sputtered.

"Who?!" Fred and George asked as one.

"Settle down, it was Harry and Ron. They located the Chamber of Secrets just as they were notified of Ginny's abduction. "

"They should have alerted a teacher." Percy snapped, falling back into prefect mode.

"They ahh…apparently did," Mr. Weasley said, staring at the bizarrely behaving Lockhart, "but as it turned out, Pro. Lockhart here wasn't too keen on aiding in her rescue, and attempted to erase their memories!"

"He is a fraud, you mean, came a voice from the door. Everyone looked over to see Ron standing there. "Tried to pull a fast one on us, we decided it was time he actually earned all the glory he'd been spouting on about this year. Taking the credit for what other witches and wizard have done." He spat out the word, as if he was wanting to purging himself, "besides there was a cave-in it separated the three of us. I got stuck with that git," He jabbed his thumb at Lockhart. "Harry was the one who went into the chamber. He fought the basilisk."

"THE WHAT!"

"He was the one who saved Ginny, I only made sure that they had a way out."

"Harry saved her?"

"Come off it, after last year you can't really be that surprised, really." They all stood there is silence as they watched the youngest of them all sleep, knowing that at least she was safe. And all because of a bloody twelve-year old's courage and valor.

"But why did he do it?" Fred asked, "Ginny's not his sister."

"I didn't ask. Bloody hell, I could barely stand when we found out, let alone speak." Ron said.

"Isn't it obvious," Mr. Weasley replied, as his comment drew their attention, "it's quite obvious, he cares for our family. He knew that it would all but kill us all if we lost Ginny," He looked to Ron, "you have found a great friend in that boy, a friend of noble heart and a kind nature, I hope you know that."

Ron nodding replied, "I know dad, after tonight believe me, I know."


	3. Chapter 3 - Wealth Earned In Time

**Wealth Earned In Time**

 _ **The Burrow**_

"Molly! Molly!" Came Arthur's anxious voice.

"In here, Dear!" She called as she begun a pot of tea and was about to add a batch of freshly cut vegetables, when her husband came rushing in with his glasses a skew. "Arthur, what is it?" cried out at the sight if his disheveled appearance. "Are you hurt?" she asked coming to her husband side.

"What?! No, oh Molly!" He rebuffed, realizing where her thoughts had led. "No," He started firmly to keep her from fussing over him. "I did it! We did it, Molly!" He perked up all but bursting at the seams to announce his great news.

"Did what? Arthur settle down Would you!" She cried as he pulled her into a jig.

"WE DID IT, Molly!" He cried once.

"Did what, Arthur!" She demanded pulling to a stop as he continued his crazy jig like dance.

"Mum, what's all the shouting?" Ginny asked coming into the room, eying her father warily as he pranced about the kitchen, oblivious of his daughter's looks of concern.

But the sound of her voice drew him from his reverie, turning quickly looking like an escaped mental patient from Saint Mungo's Hospital, he called, "Ginny dear, go fetch your brothers quickly! I have news for everyone! We did IT!" Ginny took a step back then shot up the stairs. Molly did know whether it was to fetch her brothers to hear what news her father brought home with him. Or if it was to go seek help restraining him. Molly was almost sure it was the latter.

The Weasleys hadn't had a good, with Arthur being fined for his flying car experiments. Ron almost being expelled from Hogwarts. The children under-constant threat by an unknown entity. Or Ginny being kidnapped and forced down into the Chamber of Secrets. The only fair bit of luck they ever seemed to have these days were when Harry was involved.

She turned her back to her husband, as the sound of what could only be described as a hoard of hippogriffs rampaging down the stairs came to her ears. Suddenly they all appeared, Percy, the twins, Fred and George, Ron with Ginny bringing up the end of the procession.

"Mother, what is it?" Percy asked in an authorial voice he had repeatedly practiced it since receiving the letter that announced he was Headboy.

"I haven't a clue!" She replied, "Arthur! What is it!?" She demanded.

Whirling around to face his every growing concerned family, "We did it!"

"Did what!?" They all chorused frustrated at last.

"We won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize drawing!" Arthur cheered, "Seven hundred Galleons!" The room was silent for an instant. Then as sudden and as loud as cannon fire, everyone was cheering and celebrating.

"What are we going to do with all that money?" Molly asked after the room settled down.

"I was thinking, we go to Egypt and visit Bill. A sort of family vacation, what do you say?"

"That sounds almost too good to be true!" Molly smiled, "We'll use what's left over to buy the children new school supplies!"

"I want everyone packed by the end of the week. We should have our winnings by then!" Suddenly as they five rushed up the stairs.

They heard comments like, "can't wait to tell Harry and Hermione."

"I wonder what the weather is going to be like?"

"Who cares!" You could hear the twins snap.

"We won?" Molly asked, incredulous they had never had such good luck before.

"Indeed, we did." Arthur said taking his wife in his arms and giving her a loving squeeze, "We've won many other times before."

"I love you, Arthur." She stated, the simple fact even after all these years.

"As I love you, Molly." His lips brushed the top of her head. They stayed like that until the shill whistle of the teakettle caused them to part.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **For those who haven't figure it out I'm a big fan of the Weasley Family. Though Bill is my favorite Molly comes second.**_

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed another moment with Weasleys!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Veela's venom

**_I don't do accents! A real account of Bill and Fleur first flirtation!_**

 **Chapter** **4 - Veela's Venom**

 ** _Gringotts Bank_**

Fleur could not believe it! Only two days into her new job at Gringotts and already a buffoon had run into her not once, but six and now going on seven times, she thought, as she lay sprawled on the office floor once more that day. Always with the same apology, "Pardon me!". She would and only a few hours would give him a tongue lashing that he would not soon forget.

"Pardon me!" He said, for the fourth time that day, her temper was smoldering. He kept saying that but was no more careful then the first time.

"No," She snapped, getting on to her knees to pickup the files he had caused her to drop. One hand going to dust off her skirts once more, her temper straining at its control.

"Excuse me?" He said, not expecting her reply and obviously not understanding what she meant by it.

"I said, No!" She answered back lifting her stack of papers, "I do not forgive you." Her temper was roaring to get loose. "I have been here only two days and this is the seventh time, you've run into me!"

"Oh! Sorry!" The tall handsome, long red haired man said.

"If you are really sorry you would stop doing it!"

"Its not like I'm doing it on purpose!" He snapped back, crossing his arms.

"Oui! But it would help the rest of us a great deal, if you would stop looking back as you walk!" She sniffed, "Danger lays ahead, not behind!" With that she turned on her heel and continued on her way!

 ** _Curse Breaker Department_**

"Did you hear her," Bill snapped at his colleague, Norbet Hornester, "She has some nerve! I just merely bumped into her and she throws a tantrum.

"That's not completely true, Weasley." Hornester said from where he stood leaning over his desk at schematics of a new security alteration.

"What's that mean!"

"You do have the bad habit of run into people," Just as he was about to rebuff the statement, Hornester continued, "Can you tell me how many times you have 'bumped' into someone." The room was a telling quiet as Bill thought about his friend's question. But the longer the quiet stretched, the more telling it was, "see the Lass had a point."

"Maybe," He replied grudgingly, "She didn't need to get all twisted up in a snit."

"Take a walk in her shoes, William," Hornester said, "You are at a new job and want to make a good impression but some person keeps knocking you down in the hall. Wouldn't you get sick of it?"

"Yeah, okay I get your point!" Bill sighed, "I don't mean to do it."

"But you still do," Hornester said peeling his eyes from the schematics, "Now, on to a more interesting topic!"

"Yeah? Whats that?" Bill asked his confrontation with the girl in the hall, all but forgotten.

"Did you notice what a beauty, she was?" Hornester mused, his eyes turning glassy.

"Not really, why?"

"She has to be part Veela, I'd bet me hat on it." Hornester gave a leery-eyed look, "But bet she's ice in bed."

Bill felt a jab of malice pierce him. Yes, the girl had been rude but really to talk like that about her. Made him ill at heart. "You can't say something like that, Norbet!" He admonished. Hornester was married with two little girls, he should know better then to speak like that.

"Why not?"

"Because that borders on libel and is sexually harassment!" He snapped, the other man merely shrugged.

"Hells bells, Weasley, She's a knock out. People are bound to already be talking about her!"

"My mother would have my head if she ever heard me talking about a female like that!" Bill shivered knowing that his mother's wrath was more dangerous then any unforgivable curse!

"Fine, Weasley," Hornester huffed and returned to the schematics on his desk.

 ** _Two Hours Later_**

Bill found himself standing outsdie the foreign affairs department. He could hear people arguing.

"I should have hired, someone I can understand," Bill heard, knowing it was the voice of Mechlan Dugmen, by the snooty tone.

"Well, then you would still need someone who understands French!" Snapped girl, Bill had been looking for, "I'm trying my very bestest!"

"OH!! Quiet, you! I want those reports done before you leave!" Mr. Dugmen snapped, Bill heard him coming closer. So, choosing to avoid the asinine twit, he stepped up against the wall hoping to avoid him. Dugmen waltzed right out of his office without a backwards glance. Poking his head around the door frame, Bill saw that the girl was hard at work. Making the crass comments from Hornester even more distasteful.

"Well, you seem to be busy," He joked, his voice getting her attention. Putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I come baring gifts." He said pulling a to-go bag from the leak cauldron from behind his back.

She gave him a wane smile, "thank you,…ahh?"

"Bill. Bill Weasley!" He said putting the lunch on her desk.

"Weasley? You wouldn't by any chance know a Ron Weasley?"

"My youngest brother,"

She grimance at him then slowly pushed the lunch away, "then the Twin terrors are also your brothers?" She eyed the bag warily, as if it was going to attack her.

"Twin Terrors? That's a new one!" He laughed realizing, she had been on the wrong end of one of the pranks. "I came to say, that I am sorry for running into you over and over again." He put on his brightest charming smile.

Giggling, She held out her hand, "Fleur," She said returning his smile, he felt a wave of something wash over him but shrugged it off.

''I better get going before Dungmen returns," He said letting go of her hand and turning to head out of the department. As he reached to the door he turned back, saying, "If you want I can help you improve your English, if you want?"

"I would like that very much!" and yet again another wave of something washed over him, stronger then the last, but still he shrugged it off as if shrugging off a cloak.


	5. Chapter 5 - CurseBreakers Evasion Tactic

**Chapter 5 Curse breaker's Evasion Tactics**

 _Six Months later_

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Bill called, as he entered the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. To see the sad and somber expressions of all the children, except Harry. "OI! You lot need to cheer up! It's Christmas!" They each in turn gave him poorly formed smiles. Before turning back to their oatmeal. "Right…" He said not sure where to go from there. Till he heard nearly silent foot steps, on the stairs behind him, he saw Harry followed by Sirius.

"Hi, Bill!" Harry said in an at ease voice, "You coming with us to the hospital?"

"No, I'm just here to give my report and then I'm going back to my loft to sleep."

"But you'll be back for y dinner, right." Mrs. Weasley.

"Aaaahhr, about that, Mum." Bill said, sweat breaking out across his body at the sight of his mother's shrewd glare, hurriedly he went on saying, "a colleague of mine isn't going to be able to go home for Christmas this year." He kept to the facts and truth as much as possible, he merely skated over the _minor_ fact that the 'colleague' was Fleur.

After he stopped running into her constantly, they had became fast friends. He found her to be nice and funny. She wasn't a vain airhead like most Veela, he had come across. She was simple. And somewhere over the course of these past months, their friendly comradery be came more. To the point he tried to spend all his free time, which wasn't being used by the Order, with her. They started out having English lessons once a week, which quickly became three times a week. But now they would eat lunch together every day, either at his desk or her's. But more often then ever lately, he had been eating his lunch more often these days at her desk.

After having Hornester leer at her for an hour, one too many times, it had irked his something fierce. Especially when he would make lewd remarks after she left. After one very obscene remark, Bill jinxed the man's chair with a sticky hex. Hornester hadn't realized what happened, till he tried to pull his oversized frame out his chair and found he was stuck! The man simply thought his large frame had him trapped. But when the man gave a great push forward, he end up…tearing off his pants. The whole department burst out laughing. They found out the hard way if he was a boxer or briefs man… He remembered the shocked expression on the face of a passing secretary.

Bill was grateful, Fleur hadn't been working that day and only came in to eat lunch with him. "it'll be their first Christmas away from their family. I didn't like knowing that she'll be spending it alone." He winced, as everyone in the kitchen had caught his slip up.

"Her?" His mother asked, a matchmaker gleam in her eyes.

"Yes…" He knew where she was going with this inquiry.

"Is she pretty?" He heard his brothers all choke on their food.

"I think, so." Which was true, but Fleur was beyond _pretty_. She was stunning, but he didn't dare tell her. Any time a man would make a comment about her appearance, she would get this look of disgust and derision. She hated when people commented on how she looked.

 _"Flesh and bone easily marred by weapon and sickness." She spat out once when he asked her why, "those who can't see further, will always be blind to real beauty."_

"What are you going to wear?" His snapped pulling him from his reverie.

"I figure I just throw something on-

She waved this off with a flick of her wrist, "No, wear that green button-down I sent you last year. Oooh, and your black khakis pants and your-

"Mum, I think I can dress myself!" He snapped, as his brothers snickered on as their mother kept listing things he should wear. As if it was her date, not his.

"AWE, is wee William going on a date?" Fred crooned.

"Sounds like it!" Ginny said, "Hope she knows he mutters charms in his sleep. Hate for her to wake up to a head as bald as a dragon." The rest laughed.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do!" Chorused the twins wearing jovial expressions.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do," came chorusing from everyone in the kitchen. Even Sirius had joined in the teasing.

"Whatever," he said throwing himself into the seat next Fred and stole his oatmeal.

Ginny sidled up next to him, "I hope you have a good time." With that she gave him a sisterly hug kiss and left the kitchen.

"Same goes." Said Fred and George.

"Just be here for presents tomorrow." Ron said having no interest in his elder brother's love life.

"I hope there is something there with her for you, Bill." Harry said, taking Ginny's abandoned seat at the table.

"Thanks, Harry." With that he went to hunt up Mad Eye.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Mother's Love

**Chapter 6– A Mother's Love** Harry felt a soft hand stroke his hair as he rouse, "Mum, can't I sleep a little longer?" He muttered sleepily. A startled gasp, woke him completely from his slumber. He reached for his classes and put them on. To the vision of Mrs. Weasley with puffy red eyes sitting on the edge of his four-poster bed. Then it hit him! He was in Gryffindor Tower! He was at Hogwarts! The war was over! And he won! Voldemort was dead, once more by his own spell. This time there was no coming back! His horcruxs were destroyed! The three of them came out of this in one piece and were stronger for it. But at a cost… Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, Lavender…They each paid a price for the war.

Harry knew Percy had been there with Fred when he was killed. Told their mother, he died laughing. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Sad, Harry Dear, " She said softly, absently brushing at his hair, pain laced her voice. Harry knew her worst fear had come to life last night, in the wake of Fred dying.

"He died laughing, Molly. There was no better way for him. That was his way of flipping the Death Eaters the bird in the end. They didn't get the sick pleasure of seeing terror forever etched upon his face, but joy and love. He died knowing his family was whole once more. He had no regrets. All his dreams came true. He got the joke shop, he had always wanted."

She laughed, a brittle laugh but one none the less, "They never would tell me where they got the funds from. Kept saying they had a private investor, who saw their potential." She sniffed, "Wouldn't give a name, even after I told them, I was proud of them and that I was wrong."

"They were telling the truth, Mrs. Weasley."Harry said, "They do have an honorable investor."

"Harry!" was all she said.

"Remember when you told me to think of what to do with my Triwizard winnings?" She nodded slowly, "Well, I didn't have to think very hard."

"HARRY!"

"They argued with me about it, till I threatened to hex them if they didn't take it. I told them dark times were coming, and how people would need a good laugh. "

She smiled, "I guess you asked for them not to tell me?"

"It was a stipulation, yes." She laughed, real laugh, not brittle. But one that told Harry she was going to be alright. "Mrs. Weasley, what did you need?"

"Oh, I just came to check on you and to tell you breakfast is about to be served." She replied, trying to choke back her laughter.

"Alright," He jumped of bed and through on his clothes from yesterday.

She winced at the sight of all that dirt and grime, "We really need to get you some clean clothes," She admonished.

"After breakfast, please. We will." Harry said heading for the door.

"Of course," She muttered, before call, "Harry!" turning to look at her, she said, "Call me Mum, now."


End file.
